Student of the Moth
by AmInaCan
Summary: Hawk Moth was so tired of controlling a bunch of bratz from a distance so he decided to recruit and train them to thier face in a school setting .It sounds great, until he realizes most of them hate eachother ,or don't care about getting the miraculouses. It gets even more complicated when one of his students can't seem to find the person they've sworn revenge on.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):It's most likely too early to be creating one of these,but the concept of Hawk Moth was just fascinating to goes through about every villain up to the Pupeteer and I'll be mostly focusing on the teenagers .Unlike most of my other stories this is more of a comedy, and it follows the head-cannon that Hawk Moth is Adrien's father.I really hope that is the actually cannon it just gives him an interesting onto the story.**

Hawk Moth is a really complicated guy .He tries so hard he feels that it's best to just do absolutely nothing.

Hawk Moth was tired of sitting in his dark room in the giant mansion .There was there was nothing ,but white butterflies to interact with .Each day he had to let more and more go with most of them never to return, all thanks to HER!...and her boyfriend/sidekick whatever she calls him .It was all such an utter waste. If he didn't act soon ,he would most certainly run out of his precious little what would he do all day design clothes?

Hawk Moth couldn't stand it anymore .He put in so much thought and effort into rationing out each akuma to meet up with their choice victim to days in France it's challenging to find new people who are vulnerable enough to let a bit of darkness in their hearts. It was even more frustrating is actually trying to convince his minions to get the Miraculouses off of the two heroines Ladybug and Cat Noir. Not one of them alone was able to match up to the powers of the flirtatious duo. Perhaps if somehow he could hone the skills of his henchmen and improve their ability to focus, it would give him a shot for once at succeeding in his diabolical plan to take over the world!

Peering menacingly through his giant automatic stain glass window ,Hawk Moth cheered "I've got it I'll train everyone I've captured so far this last month. It'll be so easy!I already know what makes them weak and causes them to suffer internally. I myself will take them under my wing to train, and afterwards Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses will finally Be Mine!Wahaha HAHA."

After he finished his daily evil laugh session he used his Hawk Moth vision to see into every heart he had tainted. One by one he clasped his hands around each of the innocent butterflies until they turned black as night with glittery specs of purple. Each time he did it he became more exhausted "I've never done so many at once will defiantly affect my power of control over them, but through a bit of discipline I'll be able to keep them away from any distractions. That is a risk that will surely pay off in the end."

He breathed deeply and opened his magic window the corrupted butterflies flew out ,Hawk Moth made sure to tell them to only attack once the victim is overwhelmed with wouldn't take too long because Hawk Moth had other super powers that didn't have anything to do with his suit.

His other identity was very skilled at offending other people,and most people in this day and age are pretty easy to offend.

All it took was another encounter with his son's friend ,and say how he was going to sue him if he found him standing on his property again. As well as insult him for destroying his son's brain cells because of the vocabulary he uses around , Hawk Moth did actually hate him and mostly just wanted to make the kid feel bad for using in-formalities like "dude". The rest of the recruits weren't nearly as personal. He did basic things like call the police about an obsessed pigeon guy loitering in the parking to later call out the same officer for arresting someone without probable blamed the system once again for being the reason he had to fire his son's fencing coach.

He did stuff on the internet rig a poll on the young weather girl survey website by spamming his vote under different usernames. His hacking skills also come in handy when trying to manipulate scoreboard on his son's favorite videogame. What? Only he could truly be the best.

Hawk Moth despised Ladybug so he had no problem with poking fun at the Ladyblog .He proved that all her fan theories about Ladybug's identity weren't true, and afterwards the creator got a ton of dislikes. C'mon, even if he didn't know who Ladybug was either any idiot can figure out it wasn't a blond chick. Speaking of blogs there was a post on this website of a guy that looked like he totally got screwed over on Valentine's day. The sheer rejected look on his face made Hawk Moth laugh out loud. He decided to share and reblog it to the rest of the world. It was almost as funny as the first time he saw it.

Other trollish yet anonymous techniques Hawk Moth tried was sending a one of those jump scare videos to an unsuspecting once she leaves maybe her one of her parents could possibly read the review about the terrible mime performance last week. It's amazing how hurt people can feel once reading one of those like this chef yesterday who was criticized for his soup looking too much like grape soda.

There was another time this kid uploaded his fan art and Hawk Moth wanted to be considerate to just tell the kid straight up that no one wanted to see him ship his OC with an already cannon pairing. Well at least Hawk Moth's paring of the blue-haired girl with his son. Out of all the girls he hung out with she wasn't as irritating, and her hat making skills were very impressive.

Well long story short he completed a couple more sabotages from giving fake texts to formerly best friends , to secretly vandalizing a blond rich girl's to mention breaking an expensive looking watch and framing it on someone else. Vandalizing was actually a very effective strategy so he continues to do it at a zoo, a museum and best of all a ladybug statue.

It took him several weeks , but he finally had recruited enough to begin phase was tiring to go so out of his way to get them all back that he considered if it was easier to just grab the Miraculouses himself. After all he did leave his luxurious mansion several times.

No, this was more than just stealing pieces of jewelry from may become literally invincible after he's granted their powers ,but wouldn't he look much more intimidating having an entire army behind his dear akumas have been begging to get some action lately,and without any interferences from Ladybug they'll be able to enjoy themselves in their permanently possessed hosts. Now to really start the Moth used his telepathy to reach all the alter-egos expressed by the gave him a massive headache to give directions to more than 10 people at the same time ,yet he managed to broadcast his message and location. Like zombies , they all flocked to the place he told them which of course was a secret, and not some hidden dark room in his mansion. His first order was always easy for them to obey ,but the longer there's stayed in their evilized forms the more their minds will start to divert.

Every waiting moment the villain became more anxious. Honestly, Hawk Moth never really cared for children or people in general outside of his son ,but he beamed at the idea of an apprentice.

They were all outside his gate Moth turned around from his giant stain glass window and smirked "Pretty soon, Paris won't know what hit them, "and continued laughing for several straight minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man they were right there! Right outside his of Gabrielle's mansion .His assistant noticed that too and decided to call him

"Sir it's happening again those hooligans a bunch of them this time. They appear to be trying to break into your house,and are standing outside your gate."

"Let them in,"Hawk Moth replied.  
"B-but sir they're..."  
"Open the gate and let them in! Now!"  
"Yes sir,"she sighed as she pressed the button to unlock the door .

The cult of akumitized villains casually walked through the front porch."Wow,why did Hawk Moth tell us to go to Adrien'a house could he not afford a place of his own or something or did he buy it from him?"questioned Anti-bug.

"Is that really the only thing that concerns you?"said the Evillustrator rolling his eyes.

"I'm telling you her shallowness runs through her soul,"added Dark Cupid.

"Yeah it's quite fascinating how did he manage to call us all at the same time ,and why now if he had the power why didn't he do this before."the Gamer inquisitively bantered."Cut the questions and get back in your stupid triangle bot,"yelled the impatient Time Breaker."Isn't this exciting though I bet something huge is going to happen if he needs us all here at once and I'm going to get the scoop on it,"Lady Wifi said pulling out her Bubbler folded his arms in discontent ,"Yeah right as if the old man would actually show his face to us...Hey do you guys hear something?"

Just then a loud panting Hawk Moth came to the presence of this evil akumatized crew. Apparently he had forgotten how huge his property was and that running through it would make him feel low on had been awhile since he got out of that dusty old moth den."Welcome I have much to discuss with all of you but first in honor of secrecy I would ask each of you to never discuss our meeting to anyone. That includes you Lady Wifi I can see you recording stop that before I take that phone away from you."

"Aggh I was totally gonna set up a blog about else will the people know that The Hawk Moth wears a pro wrestler mask?"she said while begrudgingly putting her phone down."So are we like gonna go inside or not it's like a hundred degrees out here,"complained Antibug."It's only 83 .It's just sunny outside, but I can changed that ."replied Stormy Weather with a twisted smile."

" Never mind the weather !I will lead you somewhere in doors right away first things everyone here?" Hawk Moth looked around the mob to see if everyone he contacted so far was present and accounted for."Okay you all seem to be present-"

"Wait !WAIT!" an adolescent's voice screeched ," I'm late Hawk Moth.I can only go fast with this tail dragging between my feet Y'know ."  
The entire group gasped

"Cat Noir!"

How could he of possibly known to come Moth's operation ended before it even akumatized villains prepared to fire their weapons at him."No ,no guys wait you have it all wrong .I'm not Cat Noir I'm his doppelgänger Copy Cat I even carry this little stick around in my mouth just so you guys can know which one is me.I'm flattered that you people fell for it so easily though."

"Your lucky I didn't shoot this arrow at you ,Kitty!"remarked Dark Cupid."Yes ,if you were the real thing you would've been mummified in seconds ."said Pharaoh in a raspy voice.  
Hawk Moth was relieved "Ahem now that I know we're all here I want each of you to close your eyes and follow me.""That's impossible we won't know which way to go if we can't see."replied the Gamer."Just Trust me ,and no peeking if you know what's best for you."Even with Hawk Moth's limited control over them he was able to make them unconsciously walk in the same direction.

He started by leading them through the doorway."It might get a bit crowded these next steps .Rogercop and Horrificator I advise you to duck down .As for you Animan I strongly recommend that you change into a different animal other than a group slid by some corridors of the mansion until Hawk Moth stopped ."Here we have almost reached our destination thank you all for cooperating."

"Bro it's like I can't open my eyes even if I wanted to ."said Bubbler struggling to move his eyelids.

"Right then,"he clapped ,"Each of you will enter through this door one at a time so no shoving ."It was a tight fit for some of them ,but the obedient akumatized all made the room was much larger from the 's one the advantages of owning a Moth quickly closed the door after the invisible girl came in being careful not to accidentally hit her."Now everyone you are free to open your eyes and look around you are not allowed to leave though until I say ."

"Hmm ... Something feels off about this place ,"Evillustrator said admiring a mural of a family on the Cat laughed,"You said it ,who scratches all the faces off of their own portrait .The columns are a pretty nice touch though .Excellent craftsmanship." "Woah ,there are lots of bugs flying around here these will be perfect for my dear pigeons!"cooed Mr. Pigeon petting a white butterfly.

"Don't you dare if any of you harm one I will immediately strip you of all of your powers!"Hawk Moth yelled taking the butterfly away from had to stash a few little akumas when he was running . Pigeon squawked "I was just looking!"

"Why are there a ton of desks and chairs everywhere?""Good question Anti-bug, and I'll answer it shortly as soon as everyone takes a seat."Good thing Adrien was able to go to high school elsewhere otherwise there wouldn't be this extra study room .

"Alright now that your all seated .Welcome to Hawk Moth Academy."It didn't sound as grand of a title out loud ,but the name was a work in it didn't stop the others from giving odd looks."I'm sure you've all had the opportunity to go to school so you can pursue your is no different. Each of you has your own unique potential ,power ,and set of skills that can make you rise above your goal is to help you get there through training .To turn your weaknesses into are all my students or apprentices as you will that I have created ,and I expect each of you to be on your best behavior until your ready. I have a couple of assignments before class gets started .Rogercop you will our personal security guard make sure no one gets in or out of that door."

"Yes." he responded souless and robotically as he headed for the door."Dark Blade it might be help with your powers to guard as well."Yes sir,can I say sir that this place looks strangely familiar."Hawk Moth ignored him and moved on,"Kung food do you mind providing your fellow men with some refreshments I have some supplies in the back."It would be an honor to serve you my dishes Master Hawk Moth ,"Kung Food bowed.

"Good now we can finally put this school in session. Okay Pop Quiz Class! What are we after and do you attack once you get your powers ?"No doubt they'll easily pass this with flying colors.

"Chloe !"

"Yeah Chloe is the worst!"

"I'd like to get revenge on Chloe!"

"The media !"

"Chloe!"

"This kid with spiky hair I found at the zoo!"

"Hey I think that kid is in my class .He is pretty annoying."

"Chloe!"

"Okay what is with this hate with Chloe .I don't know who she but she sounds pretty fab to me."

"Of course you would say that Anti-bug!"

"Destroy the police!Pigeon anarchy forever!"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Chloe!"

He could tell this was going to be a long semester...


End file.
